1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to decorative siding structure for buildings, and more particularly to a one-piece integral frieze and vented soffit.
2. The Background Art.
Trim materials have found widespread acceptance in the building industry for concealing portions of buildings such as door and window casings, fascia boards, moldings, cornices and the like. For example, frieze trim has been developed for placement against upper portions of buildings such as against structure in the form of soffits and fascia panels.
Wide face channel brackets and other fasteners are often needed to assemble and interconnect the various trim elements, especially when it is desired to install frieze or crown trim, soffits and fascia panels on the same building. Each element must be installed separately. Extra time is required to ensure that the various trim elements are straight and aligned. Of current interest is a combination crown-and-soffit structure which is simple in design and easy to install accurately.